Office Encounter
by bluesky12
Summary: Booth and Brennan make up for a missed date.


**Just a semi smutty oneshot with no real plot that popped into my head:)**

* * *

Booth entered Brennan's office at shortly after 10 pm on a Friday night. She was hunched over her desk working so hard she didn't hear him.

"Bones. Hellllllo." He said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Her head jerked up at the sound. Immediately, guilt spread over her face. "Booth, I'm sorry, what time is it?"

"After 10. And we were supposed to have a date at 8. But I went ahead and ate since you wouldn't even answer your phone. I came to get you because Max needs to leave in an hour. Now let's go." He pushed her bag towards her and turned to the door.

"My phone was on silent in my bag, I'm sorry. I really am, I just got caught up in a paper I'm writing. We can go out tomorrow night." She shot him an apologetic look as she packed up.

"That's not the point, Bones. You've done this many times in the past couple months. Is going on a date with me so boring you can't even remember to go? You'd rather have a date with your work than me." His voice was raised now, and he paced back and forth angrily. He knew he was letting it get to him too much, but dammit he was tired and stressed, and her constantly forgetting their alone time only added to that.

She came around her desk and touched his arm. "You know that's not it, Booth. Everything's just been busy and stressful lately, and I've been forgetting a lot of things."

He'd at least stopped pacing and was looking at her now. "I'm really sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was bored. I could never be bored of you."

He stood silently for a moment, but quickly softened. He was never able to stay mad at her for very long. "It's okay Bones. I overreacted, and I'm sorry too. I just get tired and cranky, and when you disappear into your work, it makes it worse. I love being with you."

Giving a soft smile, Brennan put her hands on his muscular biceps. "I love being with you, too." She reached up and kissed him, meaning to just kiss him quickly, but weeks of little intimacy left them both needing more.

It quickly grew deep and heated, and they made out with an intensity that left them both breathless. Booth suddenly found himself shirtless and sitting on the couch, with Brennan straddling him. "Jesus, Bones. We have to stop; we're in plain sight in your office."

Brennan barely looked up from kissing his hard chest. "No one's here, Booth. We're fine." She unbuckled his pants as she slid off the couch to kneel between his legs.

He opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a deep moan as Brennan pulled his pants and boxers down enough for him to spring free.

She cupped his balls and placed a soft kiss on the head of his manhood. His hips jerked towards her, and one hand landed in her hair. "Shit, Bones. You're gonna kill me."

With a wicked smile, she responded, "I'll do my best." Her mouth ran down him, softly, teasing him. After a minute she couldn't resist and took him into her mouth, her hand squeezing the base of him. Booth couldn't stop himself from thrusting a little into her hot mouth, and she worked him in and out until a drop of precum appeared on the tip of him. She spread it around, gave him one last squeeze, and moved back up.

Booth reached out and pushed up her skirt and yanked down her panties, and then she straddled him again, rubbing on the underside of his manhood. "Now, Bones, or this'll be over too fast." He gritted his teeth, trying to control his body's reaction to her.

Kissing him, Brennan slowly sank down onto him. When he was fully inside her, she looked right at him. "I'm not bored, Booth. Nothing, absolutely nothing, has ever felt like this. Nothing else feels as good as you inside me. Nothing feels as good as your hands on me. Nothing feels as amazing as knowing that you love me."

Booths eyes watered just a little. "I love you so much." He kissed her then, tongue delving deep into her mouth.

She began moving her hips, quickly gaining speed as he thrust from below. She threw her head back as he grabbed her hips and took control, thrusting into her wildly. "Bones. Bones." He kept repeating her name, and then she clenched around him, coming hard on a long moan.

With a last thrust, Booth followed, spilling his speed hotly inside of her.

They were both panting hard, and Brennan collapsed against him, head on his shoulder.

Suddenly there was footsteps."Dr. Brennan, shouldn't you-" Cam stopped abruptly, spotting the sweaty and half naked couple sprawled on the couch. "Oh God. I never expected this from you two. Sorry."

Booth was bright red with embarrassment, but Brennan just sat up a little. Thankfully, Brennan's skirt mostly covered their lower halves. "It's okay, we just finished, though we're still-"

"Bones! Just stop talking." Booth hastily pulled down her shirt, which had been mostly exposing her full breasts.

Brennan just rolled her eyes, and Cam made a hasty retreat.

"That was humiliating. I'm still inside you for God's sake," Booth groaned.

Giving a dry smile, Brennan gently pulled off of him and fixed her panties and skirt. "I will admit that was most uncomfortable. I wonder why she was here."

Booth had finished repairing his own clothes. "I don't even care. Now c'mon, let's go home."

She took his hand and grabbed her bag as they headed for the door. "How about round two on the kitchen table?"

Booth grinned. "Sure, as long as we lock the doors."


End file.
